Mission: Rescue Kwami
by Cliffhanger lover
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have been living on an island together with Master Fu all their lives, which the expection of their Kwamis. But when that peace is destroyed and it's a race against time to save all the Kwamis, and the planet.


**_A/N- why do I have to get inspiration everywhere??? WHY????_**

 ** _;3_**

An old man sat with his turtle, gazing over the pond.

The reflection showed five young newborns.

A girl with blue eyes and blue hair, a boy with blond hair and green eyes, another girl with reddish brownish hair and hazel eyes, another boy dark skinned with dark brown hair and brown eyes, and another girl with blond hair and icy blue eyes.

The old man smiled as he sensed the two energies he was looking for. Waving his cane the other three disappeared, leaving the blue eyed and blue haired girl and blond haired and green eyed boy.

"Master . . . what about the others?" The turtle asked, quietly.

"Their time has not come Wayzz. But the Ladybug and Black Cat's time is. Let us go greet our new pupils." The old man chuckled, Wayzz shrinking down into a fairy-like ceature and slipped into the man's pocket.

;3

The old man slipped by the gates of where the Black Cat lived.

The man climbed up the wall to where the Black Cat's nursery would be. Muttering words long forgotten, the window opened.

He pushed himself inside.

He looked around and saw a crib and a sleeping woman, draped around it, as if she was attempting to protect her child. The man recongized her.

"Colette. Please wake up." The old man softly said.

The blond haired, green eyed, tan woman bolted awake.

She looked around and spotted him.

Her eyes widened and she hasitly bowed and said, "Master Fu! I was not expecting you! Why are you here? And why so late?"

"Colette . . . I'm sorry." The man called Master Fu told her.

Colette's eyes widened and she gripped the crib. "You . . . you don't mean-" She gasped.

Master Fu nodded.

Colette sank to the floor, shaking her head. "No, no, no. There has to be someone else! Please!" She begged.

"I'm very sorry Colette, but your son needs to come with me for the proper training. If not he might do some serious damage, and risk the Kwamis to be revealed." Master Fu told her, hating the fact that he had to do this.

"I know, I know . . ." Colette whispered, tears running down her face.

Master Fu told her, "Please have a moment with him, Colette."

She nodded and picked up the tiny infant, whispering nothing but loving things.

Colette looked up and said, "Master, this is my son Adrien. Please, please take good care of him."

Master Fu took the baby from his old pupil and reassured her, "I will. After all I raised you and your husband and look where you two ended up, Little Butterfly."

And with that, he was gone.

;3

Master Fu peered up at the building before him.

According to the locals, there was a balcony with what he hoped with a skylight.

He gently strapped Adrien over his chest and began to climb the building, making it to the top in no time.

He saw a skylight and headed over there, unstrapping Adrien and placing him on the balcony gently.

Wayzz slipped out of his pocket and hovered over the baby.

Master Fu tapped the skylight and it opened without any noise.

He slipped inside and froze.

There was an open trapdoor, a few paces away from said trapdoor, with light streaming into the room.

Master Fu crept over there quieter than a mouse.

He carefully picked up the infant girl and heard a giggle. From the baby.

Her blue eyes were opened up wide as she stared up at him, her blue hair all messy.

She giggled again.

"Oh! Tom! Marinette is awake! Can you go and see if you can rock her back to sleep?" Called a woman's voice.

Master Fu put the baby back down and hid in the bathroom.

He cracked the door open and his eyes bugged out.

The man that was cradling the baby was hugemous. He had green eyes, brown hair, but was huge.

And the baby, Marinette was what the woman called her, wasn't even phased! Even though she could be crushed at any SECOND!

The man, Tom, Master Fu assumed, rocked the infant back into sleep, with a sweet song.

Tom chuckled and placed Marinette back into her crib and went back downstairs to where the mother would be.

Master Fu's heart tightened.

This was the part he didn't like.

Of course it was for the whole entire world but it still seemed, unfair. Taking the newly born infants into the world away from their loving famlies, to a place where they will have to train their whole lives, then move from place to place.

Master Fu double checked to make sure neither parent ( especially the infant's father) would come up to check on their baby daughter.

He quickly picked her up and left the way he entered, the skylight door opening for him.

He strapped her to her chest then Adrien.

He nodded at Wayzz and the Kwami turned into a large enough bird to carry him and the babies that were slowly curling into each other.

Master Fu hopped on Wayzz and took off towards with two sleeping infants.

;3

 _Five Years Later . . ._

"Wive it back Dri-Dri!" Shouted a furious five year.

"Nope! It's mine now Mari! You never wet me wook at it!" Shouted back another five year old.

"Dri-Dri!" Whined the blue haired, blue eyed five year old.

The blond haired, green eyed five year old boy stuck his tongue at his friend and smirked at her.

"I'mma telling Master Fu that you climbed a tree awain after he told you not too!" Mari cried.

"Marinette, no! Pwease don't! I'ww give you your book back!" Dri-Dri cried.

He slid down to where his slightly taller friend stood.

"Here." He said, giving her the book.

Marinette bolted, screaming, "MASTER FU! ADRIEN CLIMBED A TREE AWAIN! AND TOOK MY BOOK!"

 _Ten Years Later . . ._

Marinette petted her Kwami, Tikki as she sketched a new dress that she had to make to replace since a certain blond haired boy accidently spilled tea on her favorite dress.

Tikki was in jugar form, an ablilty that Marinette never questioned.

"There! What do you think Tikki?" Marinette asked her Kwami.

Tikki opened one of her blue eyes, bright against her red fur with black spots.

"It looks lovely, Marinette." Tikki told her.

"Thank you! If someone hadn't ruined it I wouldn't of needed to sketch a new one!" Marinette replied, upset.

The bush a few feet from her left flinched.

"Isn't that right Adrien?" Marinette asked, knowing that the boy would be there.

A blond head with green eyes, tan skin rose sheepishly out of the bush with a black panther with vibrate green eyes pounced at Tikki, flying over Marinette making her squeak as she ducked to dodge Adrien's Kwami.

Adrien rushed to catch her, and succeeded with her in his lap. "Um . . . hi?" Adrien said, not meeting her eyes.

Marinette greeted coldly, "Dress ruiner."

"I'm sorry! It was an accident! I didn't mean to spill tea all over your favorite dress! Please forgive me!" He cried, hugging her tighter from behind.

"Alright, alright you big kitten, I forgive you." Marinette laughed.

"Kitten? No, no he's the prince of cats here. Not a kitten. Not anymore." Grumbled Plagg.

"Please, you're both huge softies." Tikki nuzzled her mate, as Marinette snuggled against Adrien.

 _Three Years Later . . ._

Adrien watched his blue haired compainion flip backwards and dodge the blasts from the machine Master Fu made them use when they train.

Soon her session was over and like him was free to go explore the palace.

She jogged up to him, being taller than him much to his dismay.

"Hi Adrien!" Marinette chriped, giving him a hug.

"You wanna go to the gardens?" Adrien asked.

Marinette beamed and nodded.

They walked towards the gardens and Adrien watched Marinette sniff each and every flower with Tikki on her shoulder in a fairy-like form.

Plagg sat on his shoulder and whispered, "We're screwed."

Adrien agreed 100%.

 _Two Years Later . . ._

Marinette rested her head on her boyfriend's chest.

She felt his arms snake around her waist and hold her tight.

Marinette nuzzled her cheek into his chest, happy to be in his arms.

Their Kwamis laid below them in their natural forms, Tikki as a ladybug and Plagg as a black cat.

Marinette felt Adrien tense and looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked, softly.

"Nothing. I must of misheard something." Adrien told her.

 ** _A/N- my friend once told me that Colette was a French name and she's actually part French and taking French so . . . *shrugs*_**


End file.
